The invention relates generally to improvements in warning devices and relates particularly to a foldable safety warning device for use in connection with disabled motor vehicles. It has been already proposed how to make an inexpensive warning device which can be quickly connected to the rear of a motor vehicle and conveniently stored in the vehicle. A certain disadvantage, nonetheless, has still been felt due to the fact that such prior art signs could be folded or rolled-up along their reinforcing members only so that the folded sign had a relatively large length.
It is an object of this invention to remove the disadvantage of prior art of this type and to provide a warning device which is readily mountable on the disabled vehicle and which upon use can be folded into a compact package having a very small size.